Don't Wanna Wake Me Up
by Ortista Ice Cream
Summary: Part of 'The Paris Collection', "Don't Wanna Wake Me Up" is an overly fluffy romance dealing with the anniversary of The Nature Boy and The Phenomenal One. Fortune/4tune. M-Preg. Drag.


_I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

Ke$ha sound waves clutter the air as the pop diva's #2 hit single blares from the speakers of the Tampa apartment. The quickly fading daylight filters through the blinds into the luxurious bedroom, the source of the music is here. An average height man stands in front of a full length mirror, the refection tells us its AJ Styles. He bops his head slightly to the addictive music, mouthing nearly every single lyric. His short lovable chocolate locks are still damp from his shower and he's decked out in a super short black dress, the back of which has yet to be zipped up and the thin shoulder straps hang loose over the tops of his arms. He stops swaying to the beats in order to put in his diamond stud earrings. His baby blues look long and hard at his own reflection in the mirror for a moment. How had this moment come about? He didn't think about those first few days very much, all he knew was that this man in his life made him too happy, happier than anyone could ever know. And tonight they were going out to the swankiest Italian restaurant in Florida. That man really spoiled AJ… afterall he had bought AJ the new apartment just so that he could be closer to him.

Sill staring at his own frozen figure in the mirror, AJ sprouts a toothy grin. Tonight would be magical.

The car alarm of a fresh off the lot Mercedes benz sounds out once, securing the new treasure in the parking garage of the apartment complex. In the elevator, the man on his way to sweep dear AJ off his feet rode patiently til he reached the 5th floor. Stepping off the elevator he makes his way towards room 511, a very cool and suave gait to his walk. In the hall he passes a pair of twentysomething ladies, they smile and giggle to him in response to seeing his hands full of gifts, obviously whoever he was going to see was someone very special to him. He gives the women a slick wink from behind his shades before finally reaching his destination. He juggles the gifts into one hand in order to fish his keys back out of his pocket. He pulls them out and applies the right one to the lock of the apartment door. A momentary pause as he bites his bottom lip through his smirk. AJ always made him feel so juvenile in the love that he felt for him. A half chuckle escapes him as he turns the key and opens the door. Pop music floods his ears and he immediately knows which room it is that his love currently is occupying. The man shuts the door and runs a hand over his platinum blonde hair as he walks to the bedroom. Once there he turns the stereo down and his reflection appears across the room in the full length mirror that the brunette is busy in front of. AJ's baby blues catch sight of his sugar daddy behind him and he turns with a gasp

"Ric!", a barefoot AJ bounds over to Flair and locks him in a tight embrace. With one hand full and the other free, Ric wraps his arms around his young lover.

"AJ my boy…" Ric lets a smile play across his face, planting a light kiss on AJ's forehead. The brunette chuckles happily before stealing a quick kiss from the older man. Letting go, he turns and heads back to the mirror, still trying to put the last of his earrings in. Left with the sweet cologne of his lover in his nose, Ric sets his gifts down on the bed and walks up behind him, first eyeing his half dressed figure in the mirror before looking at the real thing in front of him. AJ sees this and smirks, trying to be sexy.

"Mind zipping me up?" He inquired, finally getting his earring in, "It's really tight so its hard for me to get it on my own."

"Yeah, your telling me baby…" Ric bit his bottom lip, his eyes already taking the liberty of undressing the younger man even as he was asked to help him get dressed. He takes the zipper and pulls it up slowly, how right AJ had been about the fit of the dress, it hugged his every ripe curve deliciously. AJ chuckled lightly to himself

"So what have you been up to all day, daddy?" The brunette practically purred out his pet name for his lover, knowing exactly how it made the other mans spine tingle. He smirks happily at his handiwork as he watches Flair melt in the reflection of the mirror, having finally gotten then younger mans dress fully zipped up. AJ's eyes then wander to the bed where a couple of bags had been left

"Well after my flight got in this morning AJ, I decided to make a few arrangements for tonight and pick you up a couple things." Ric smirked.

Despite his often naïve ways, AJ was becoming increasingly better at getting what he wanted from Ric, and the answer he'd just received about the gifts delighted him to no end. Though instead of giving the royally spoiled Styles what he wanted, Ric lingered at AJ's back, leaning in even further, inhaling the sweet cologne that radiates from his neck. The scent is intoxicating as Flair breathes it in.

Sensing that at this rate he'd never get any presents, AJ turns on his heel and faces his boyfriend, a cheeky smile in play accompanied with a look that dripped I'Go on, get the presents'/I. A knowing chuckle escapes the other man

"Alright, alright, I suppose you've been a good boy so far, lets take a peak at what I got ya." At this Ric leaves AJ's side and goes to the bed. The anticipation was killing AJ, although he pretended that it wasn't.

"So when are we meeting up with Desmond and the guys for tonight?" The Phenomenal One inquired.

"AJ no, Storm, Roode, Wolfe, we aren't meeting up with them. Tonight is just you and me celebrating our anniversary the right way… in style." It still sent his heart flipping sommersaults every time Ric thought about the day AJ had told him that he was the only man to ever love him that way. It was no secret that Ric had loved his fair share over the years but most couldn't be considered more than aquaintences. AJ though, he had been something special, and tonight marked their six month anniversary and The Nature Boy always did everything big.

"Now shall we get to present number one and two? Both are ones that you can enjoy right now… close your eyes" The bleach blonde teased as he ruffled around with one of the bags.

Like a moth to a burning flame, Styles flutters over to the bed where his love and his presents are before crashing gracefully to the bedspread in his tight dress. He scrambles to a seated position and slaps his hands over his baby blues, ready for his surprise

"Oh hurry, what is it, what is it? Ric please." AJ begs.

His lovers pleading almost makes him want to tease him further, but it must be AJ's lucky day as the bag is soon discarded, its contents in Flair's hand. A plastic container can be heard opening and a bakery aroma floods the younger mans nostrils. His mouth instantly drops open

"CUPCAKES!" AJ gasped, eyelids flying open to the carton of cupcakes in Ric's hand. He nearly seizes on the spot at the sight of the sugary treats before him. Ric sets down the tray and the box of chocolates that had been in the same bag and he removes one of the frosted cupcakes. AJ's bright orbs danced inside his head as he watched his boyfriend move the confectionary inbetween the two, the pink and blue frosting called out his precious name.

"Ric!", AJ almost didn't have the words, "Chocolate and vanilla cupcakes! My… m- t-those are my favorite!", He squealed.

"I know, here.." Ric dabbed at some of the frosting with his index finger before holding the cupcake out to AJ. The young lover takes the cupcake as his eyes meet with Ric's frosting coated finger. His mouth opens invitingly and he closes his eyes while Flair slowly lets his finger enter, smilingly slyly as AJ's lips wrap around it and suck. With his sweet tooth on overload, AJ takes Ric's finger and inserts it further into his mouth wanting to get all of the delicious frosting. He lets a content moan escape as his eyes flutter back open, meeting with Ric's satisfied ones. The brunette lets go of his boyfriend's hand as his lips release his finger.

"God, I love that mouth." Ric chuckles while wiping his finger off.

"As much as I'm gonna love the other presents?", Styles smirked curiously, starting to eat his cupcake

"I dunno, guess we'll have to find out now won't we… Now that other bag is a little something for you, and for me to enjoy later on tonight." His cleverness grins. "But this last one I want you to wear for dinner."

At this AJ was intrigued, watching Ric take the last bag carefully and pulling out a long velvet jewelry box. Before he can even guess what the present is, Ric opens it and AJ nearly chokes on the rest of his cupcake. He's blinded by the sparking diamond covered thick choker laying inside the box

"Oh my god hunni, a diamond necklace. It's so beautiful. I mean so are all the other ones you got me in the past but this one is just…wow! It almost makes me forget about that hot tray of cupcakes."

"I think almost is the key word there babe. Come here lets try it on you, see how it looks." Ric stands AJ up and they move back in front of the mirror. AJ takes his place in front of The Nature Boy as Ric carefully places the choker around his lovers neck. Clasping it shut firmly he watches as AJ is occupied licking the remainder of frosting off of his own fingers while looking at his reflection. His eyes freeze on the sight of Flair admiring the jewelry on him.

"I love it Ric, love it…" AJ's affection overflows as he turns around and locks eyes with Ric. They then lock lips, AJ resting a hand to his lovers jaw line as Ric's hands roam up AJ's lower back, the other on his masculine chest. The kiss breaks after a moment with AJ opening his eyes back to his boyfriends, their foreheads pressed together lovingly.

"Mm I love you." AJ said it so sweetly, so fully and so truthfully that it nearly hurt the older man.

"I love you too AJ." They share another tender kiss, turning it into a series of loving kisses. There was something so innocent and pure about AJ that it thrilled Ric to the core.

"And I have something for you too…", Revealed the brunette.

"A present for me?" Assuming it was something of the sexual nature, Ric sprouts a slick smirk on his aged features. "Tell me, where is it sweetie?"

The platinum blonde runs a hand over AJ's firm ass, thoroughly enjoying his handful. He waits for his gift, watching AJ smile proudly before looking back into his eyes.

"Your present… is here." AJ moves Ric's hand to his stomach and watches his expression change as the realization dawns on him.

"Y-y-your pregnant?" Ric's mouth is left open. AJ nods happily.

"Ric, we're having a baby." His baby blues shimmer with happiness, searching for a way to read the face of the man before him.

AJ's head spins for a moment when the response he wants seems to be at a delay. Was Ric not happy? Did he even want a baby with AJ? They had never talked about it before.

"You're pregnant…" Flair looks down to the tummy that his hand rests on and he rubs it gently. AJ wasn't showing his pregnancy yet but Ric still felt an electric connection with his unborn. He grins cheerfully. "I couldn't ask for anything more than you having my baby AJ."

"Oh Ric." AJ practically trembles with excitement as he kisses Ric again, the older man taking him by the waist and lifting him slightly as he laughed. They spin together, time slowing down around them. This moment was forever.


End file.
